


A Broken Record Tape

by FruitLemonTea



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Icarus POV, Mild Gore, Multi, OCs - Freeform, SO, The Loop Among Us, This is mostly for fun, i don’t know how to tag, there will be more tags as I go on, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: I don’t remember anything, but I do.
Kudos: 3





	A Broken Record Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [williamsden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsden/gifts).



I don’t remember anything, but I do.

I don’t remember, yet I do.

Memories flashed before my eyes as I stepped onto the spaceship, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Scenes. They were broken pieces. Like mirror glasses. Or puzzle pieces. A large one at that. I couldn’t put them together no matter how hard I try, and my head ached.

What is this?

Why do I remember these things?

What are they?

Why do I have a horrible feeling?

One of us is not like the other.

One of us is a killer.

One of us.

There is an imposter Among Us.

**Author's Note:**

> An OC fic born from a very great and wonderful Discord server.  
> You most likely won’t understand unless you’re in the server. It is currently not accepting new members. 
> 
> The owner of the entire setting is @williamsden on AO3. I do not own the settings and only the story. The owners are currently trying to make an AO3 fanfic out of the server, so once that is done, I will provide a URL leading to that fic.


End file.
